The present invention relates in general to coke ovens, and in particular to a gas collecting hood for collecting emission during the discharge of coke.
A hood of this kind is known from German OS No. 31 15 217 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,642), for example. That prior art hood is supported only on its side remote from the coke guide, namely on two rails at different levels on which the hood travels alongside the coke oven battery. Because of the unilaterally overhanging part of the hood, the rails must be propped in a very stable manner.
Further known, from German OS No. 18 12 897, is a hood separately travelling on rails which are provided at the left and the right of the rails on which the quenching car moves. Consequently, an additional rail for the hood extends between the point of support on the service passageway, and the rails for the quenching car. This requires a very expensive lower supporting frame of the hood, since the height of the quenching car is considerable. In addition, no space is left for a rail for the hood itself, because of the amount of equipment between the point of support on the service passage and the rails of the quenching car.
Finally, hoods are known which are firmly connected to the coke guide and bear, on one side, against the guide and, on the other side, against a rail of their own provided at this side remote from the coke guide. With such constructions, a separation of the hood from the coke guide is expensive. No quick change from one coke guide to the other, or from one hood to the other, is possible.